destinationtruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf/Arica Monster
Romania, home to rolling green hills, unparalleled architecture and the notorious werewolf. The legend of the half man, half beast monster has existed for centuries and while most scoff at the notion that the mythic figure is a reality, others swear it's real. Recently, villagers in the small Romanian town of Brad, unearthed a human corpse, removed its heart and drank the blood as part of an archaic ritual to ward off werewolves. Tasty. The Atacama Desert is 50 times drier than California's Death Valley making it virtually impossible for life forms to survive there. Yet people say they've seen a dinosaur like beast keeping pace with their cars. And if this is true, this pre-historic relic from the past may not be extinct after all. Werewolf The Adventure The team heads out on a European adventure to get to the bottom of an age-old legend. They first arrive in the city of Bucharest where Josh speaks to a professor who's an expert on all things werewolf. Under the professor's instruction, the team takes a train 170 miles to the province of Sibiu. They then stake out a cave where locals claim the team will find traces of the beast. While in the cave, Josh makes a chilling discovery of human remains. They also find what appears to be fur. From there, the group descends to the forest floor to set up base camp in the area that's referred to as "werewolf country." Josh first scans the area with the flir thermal imager and spots a figure. He runs in the direction of a shape yet when he reaches the area he doesn't see it. In another part of the woods, Jael and Bicha hear strange noises coming from nearby trees. As they continue to survey the area, they find footprints that are larger than a hand. The team makes a cast of the footprints to analyze later in LA and as they're packing up something goes howl in the night. And since the team doesn't want to be dinner for a hungry beast, they pack up and head back to the states. The Findings Once they arrive home, Josh shows the footprint cast he made to mammologist Jim Dines. Dines confirms that the footprints are NOT from a common wolf because they are too large. But not so fast grasshopper— he also believes that another larger animal, like a bear, could have made the footprints. So it seems that there's lots of room for misidentification and for now the legend of the werewolf has been neither confirmed nor shot down with a silver bullet. Arica Monster The Adventure The team first flies to Antofagasta, Chile and then drives north to the town of Arica, the desert outpost where many witnesses have seen the creature. This area is so desolate that it's actually been compared to the moon. To get more perspective on the case at hand Josh and Jael talk to eyewitnesses who swear they've seen the Arica monster. Most people say they've seen the beast in the Pampa Ancha section of the desert, which is east of Arica. If any creature were to survive there, they'd need water and a food source. The team hops on ATVs to look for tracks and other remains of the creature. And in 120-degree weather, the mission proves to be no easy feat. Shortly into their investigation, Josh spots a line of tracks in the hillside and huge footprints. The team makes a casting to analyze later back and head quarters then suit up for the mission before nightfall. After setting up base camp, Josh and the crew position infrared cameras in various positions of the canyon's rim. Sharra monitors the cameras, while the others look for shelter, caves and nests that may belong to the Arica. While investigating, Josh gets a hit on the flir camera and the figure appears to be hundreds of yards high in the ridge. Josh and Jael go hunting to look for the creature. Meanwhile Rex and Gabe follow another path and hear the sounds of rocks falling near their heads. Clearly, something in this desert doesn't want to be discovered. Later on, Josh and Jael discover a paw that looks as if it's been of its been eaten or ripped off of its owner. Jael also discovers fresh feces near the embankment. These discoveries tell us a couple of things. 1. There is in fact something living within this desert. 2. The creature has no problems digesting its prey. During the later part of the evening Josh, Mike and Rex hear a noise so they all go to investigate where the sounds are coming from. The creature is faster than they are, tears through the bushes and past the stream. Could a predator really have cheated extinction for millions of years? The Findings Back in LA, Josh speaks with a world-renowned paleontologist who confirms that the cast from the footprint is from a dinosaur, yet this footprint could have been made millions of years ago. He suggests that the creature people are seeing is a rhea and the DNA taken from the feces belong to the South American fox. This evidence confirms that dinosaurs were present within this desert yet nothing more than their fossils still live on today. Additional: The Rhea, does not have the definitive features of this monster many people have seen. The case of the woman seeing this dinosaur, was; it had two arms, they were fairly short. Extras Werewolf Deleted Scene Quotes Category:Episodes